The present invention generally relates to a fuel container and, more particularly, to a spirit stove fuel container having a can-shaped lower part, a cover secured to the lower part and defining an opening, a net extending below the cover, distance means arranged between the net and the cover, and an absorbing mass within the fuel container for absorbing liquid fuel.
Spirit stoves incorporating fuel containers are well known and have been extensively used as camping stoves, and as cooking stoves for boats, mobile homes and the like. The absorbing mass, which usually is mineral wool, is covered by a metal net which retains the mass and the absorbed fuel in the fuel container even if the container is turned up-side-down. During combustion, the fuel evaporates from a free surface of the absorbing mass within the opening of the cover. The fuel container is filled by removing the container from the stove and pouring fuel directly into the opening. However, since the net extends over the complete area of the cover opening, and tightly abuts the edge of the opening, together with the mass beneath, the surface area presented by the mass for absorption of fuel is small and the fuel flows slowly down into the container.
To fill the fuel container completely from a spirit bottle may take as long as 5 minutes. However, the risk for spillage is great, particularly on moving boats, and when fuel is spilled there is a serious risk of fire.
In order to shorten the filling time and facilitate filling it has been suggested to use an arrangement, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,617, wherein a slotted tube extends into the absorbing mass. To fill the container, a funnel is inserted into the tube, the container is tilted, and fuel is poured into the funnel. The fuel is absorbed by the mass through the slot and through the open end of the tube. However, with this method there usually is fuel left in the funnel when the container is full. Accordingly, the remaining fuel in the funnel will flow out above the edge of the opening before filling is stopped. Moreover, the passage from the tube to the mass is narrow and filling proceeds slowly.
It is also previously known to use a net that has a small, circular depression at the edge of a central circular portion which extends upwards into the circular opening such that the edge of the circular portion abuts the edge of the circular opening. Outer parts of the net and/or the cover are provided with radially extending ridges forming a free space between the net and the cover in order to vent fuel vapor when the fuel becomes warm and which would otherwise permit the fuel to flow out through the opening. The depression is placed at an edge of the circular portion and is used as a fuel level indicator. The fuel container is filled, after being removed from the spirit stove, by pouring fuel into the opening. Thus, the liquid fuel flows through the net, into the fuel container, and down into the absorbing mass. By tilting the fuel container with the circular depression downwardly it is possible to observe the level of the fuel and pour fuel into the container until the fuel container is filled to its maximum level. However, this method is cumbersome and time consuming, especially if care is taken to avoid fuel spillage.
The above-mentioned fuel container can also be filled by using a small cup-shaped piece of plastic or metal. The cup-shaped piece is inserted between the net and the cover before filling and forms a funnel into which fuel is poured when the container has been tilted. When the container is full, the piece is removed. However, the absorbing area of the mass is unchanged, which means that the time required to fill the container is the same. Another disadvantage is that loose small details, such as the small cup-shaped piece, are easily misplaced.